Blinded by the Light
by AlarataraWitchIce
Summary: Ghirahim abducts Link and takes him to a doorless room. How will our hero escape now? Or does he not want to? Yaoi, minor language. GhirahimXLink Formerly the Demon Lord and His Mate!
1. The Demon Lord

**A/N: Yay! Legend of Zelda fic! I hope you enjoy, this came to me in the middle of my U.S. History class. **

**Warnings: Violence and yaoi or slash, OOC, AU.**

**Update: 3/24/12: I have fixed the inconsistencies in this chapter and have also added some things because it was moving way too fast :) Thank you for reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Demon Lord and His Mate (Updated)<strong>

Ghirahim grinned across the room at Link, who stared defiantly back at him.

"Why is the Spirit Maiden so important to you?" Ghirahim asked. "She is so insignificant compared to you and your power. She should be trying to save YOU, not the other way around."

"…That doesn't make any sense at all. What would she need to save me from?" Link asked.

Ghirahim smirked. "Me." The Demon Lord disappeared from his spot several yards in front of Link, and then reappeared behind him.

Ghirahim raised his diamond-patterned gloved right hand and grabbed the front of Link's throat. The boy gasped in surprise and tried to slash at Ghirahim with his sword, but Ghirahim snatched the steel up from him and threw it across the room. Ghirahim started squeezing Link's throat a bit harder.

The need for air was getting to the blonde hero, Ghirahim could tell. His movements were getting clumsy and weak, his eyes were becoming unfocused. After a couple more seconds, Link collapsed into Ghirahim's waiting arms.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

When Link came to, he was lying on a bed in a room he didn't recognize, wearing clothing that was way too soft to be his tunic and trousers, and his sword was nowhere to be found. He found that his entire adventure pouch had disappeared as well.

He was not only on immediate high alert, but he was also rather frightened. What had happened to him? All he remembered was going to get the last Sacred Flame and meeting Ghirahim…

Link groaned and clapped his hand over his eyes. Damn it…Ghirahim must've done something to him. But if he had, and Link had been knocked unconscious, why wasn't he tied up and being tortured for information?

The hero, thinking he was a sitting duck just lying on the bed, got up and immediately noticed that he was wearing a pair of soft, form-fitting black leggings and a black wife-beater. His feet were bare. He also noticed that the room he was in was incredibly extravagant.

The ceiling was high and came to a point in the center of the room. Elegant black and red curtains hung from beams that were arranged in a square pattern near the top of the pointed ceiling and fell down to surround the huge bed. They weren't currently drawn, so Link could observe the rest of the room.

The bed certainly did dominate most of the room; the only other extremely noticeable feature was the huge chandelier that was suspended from the highest point of the ceiling and was made of some kind of translucent black crystal. It wasn't lit, but the room was light enough from the four huge stained-glass windows inlaid in one wall that had several scenes on it that Link decided he didn't have enough time to pay much attention to.

The carpet that covered the floor and the walls were the same color - black. Black seemed to be the theme for the room in general. The curtains near the windows, the mahogany desk in the corner, and the red leather sofa with its glass coffee table were the only splashes of color that gave the room any kind of feeling to it.

He glanced around, trying to find some kind of door or mechanism with which he could possibly escape. He found none. There was no other way that he could see besides the windows to get out of the room, and they didn't look like they opened from where Link stood.

That was definitely a huge problem that Link didn't feel like dealing with, but knew he had to. A wave of fatigue washed over him and he had to sit down or risk fainting. The bed was softer than Link's bed at the Knight Academy, and almost four times as large.

"How did I get in here…? Better yet, how do I get out of here..?" Link asked with his head in his hands. "Ugh…this is all so messed up…"

There was a small noise, like a tiny glass ornament being shattered. Link glanced up. Standing in the room with his hands on his body-suited hips was Ghirahim. His purple-ringed eyes were amused and his silvery hair was perfect as always.

"Well, it seems that you woke up without any help. I'm very proud of you." Ghirahim chuckled. He stalked towards Link who still sat on the huge bed.

Link felt a small bit of fear rising in him. He hadn't gotten off the bed because he was worried that he would get dizzy again, but that now seemed like a bad idea. He didn't want to be cornered on the bed. The size of the bed was now working against him. If he had to escape now, it would take a while to climb over it and circle back around to the wall with the windows…

Link, in his fear, had not noticed the tone that Ghirahim's voice held. Ghirahim continued waltzing forward, coming too close for comfort. The chosen hero of the goddess whirled around and attempted to scramble over the gargantuan bed, but something caught his ankle and dragged him back.

Two hands grabbed Link's hips and turned him back around. He lashed out wildly with his arms, trying to pry the fingers from his sides. Ghirahim snatched both of Link's hands from the air and held them behind Link's back. Suddenly, Ghirahim wasn't touching Link anymore, but Link couldn't move his hands.

"What did you do?" Link exclaimed, writhing in whatever bonds held him. He kicked out at Ghirahim, but both his legs were caught in the same thing that held his arms. "Get this off me!"

Ghirahim laughed lowly and stared at Link, who was half-sitting-half-laying on the bed, flushed, panting, and wide-eyed. The teen looked delectable.

"You know," Ghirahim moved so that he was straddling Link's hips, "you look so much better in black than in green. So much…sexier."

Link's eyes were now almost impossibly wide. The azure irises were darker than normal with fear. He was terrified. The hardness in the front of Ghirahim's leggings was pressing against the front of Link's pelvis.

The boy struggled even harder to get away, and Ghirahim groaned.

"You just don't know when to quit, do you, Sky Child?" Ghirahim murmured as he bent his head down to swipe a wet line up Link's neck with his tongue and then blow on it.

Link shuddered as the skin there cooled. He could feel heat rushing to his lower regions and he had to hold back a moan.

"Stop that!" Link shouted. He was glad that his voice was steady enough to sound forceful.

"Stop what?" Ghirahim purred. He nibbled some more on Link's ear and his warm breath tickled the skin there. "I'm simply doing what you've invited me to do since the first time I met you."

"W-what are you talking about?" Link stuttered, feeling his member hardening.

"Have you ever wondered why people on your precious Skyloft never talk of your parents? Do you even know who they were?" Ghirahim asked, continuing his ministrations and moving his hands to tangle in Link's hair. He tugged gently on the roots and Link's moan finally broke free.

"N-no." Link groaned.

"That's because your parents didn't live on Skyloft. They lived on the Surface, and so did you. That is, until the goddess Hylia stole you from the Surface, sent you into the Gate of Time, and brainwashed you into thinking that you were the Chosen Hero, and made you 'fall in love' with the Spirit Maiden. They've been lying to you since you got there, which was two years ago for you. In reality, you've been gone from your real home for thousands of years." Ghirahim stated. "Everything you know, everything you think you know, is a lie. I promise you that."

Link's mind raced. Skyloft…Zelda…Headmaster Gaepora…all of it was fake? Every last detail? Ghirahim's right hand strayed from Link's hair and moved down to his chin. A gloveless thumb gently opened his lips and a warm, slick tongue was stroking Link's own.

Ghirahim pulled away from Link's face and stared at the boy. His blue eyes were half-mast, and his red lips were swollen and pouty.

"I-I don't know what to think…I mean, it's true that I don't remember my parents…but Gaepora told me that they died when I was young…" Link trailed off confusedly.

"Only one of them died. You see, my master, Demise, was your father. Hylia killed your mother and sealed away Demise because he could not be destroyed. Demise wants his revenge for your mother, and for you. He knew of Hylia's plans to take you and use you for her own nefarious purposes, and he instructed me to look after you. Along the way, you and I began developing feelings for each other.

"The evening before you and I were supposed to became a bonded pair, Hylia arrived, snuck past the guards, and attacked before anyone could stop her. She and her Sheikah clan stole you away, slaughtered your mother, and sealed your father with a huge sealing spike that was driven into the Sealed Grounds. I did my best to stop them, but I could do nothing as they had attacked while I was a long ways away." Ghirahim stroked his finger over Link's cheek and marveled at the softness of the skin he'd missed for so long.

"You mean to say that…that monster I fought off and sealed again…was my father?" Link asked. He was both shocked and appalled. That huge monster-thing was related to him?

"That was indeed your father, but in a rawer and less humanoid form. He can't handle his true form at the moment because he doesn't have enough power to do so. Hylia stole most of his power from him when she sealed him." Ghirahim said as he moved both his hands to pull off Link's tunic.

Ghirahim was pleased to see that his love had maintained some of his previous build- flat-muscled chest, wiry muscles, and smooth, unscarred skin.

"I can remove the memory block that was placed upon you and restore your memories, if you'd like…" Ghirahim murmured against the flesh on Link's neck.

"N-no. No thank you. I would like some time to think, please." Link pleaded desperately. This was way too much to take in all at once.

Ghirahim pulled away, frowning. Then his expression smoothed out and he got off the bed. He walked away from Link and to one of the walls.

"The bathroom is through here. The kitchen is through the door on the opposite wall." Ghirahim said as he gestured to the bare wall.

Link watched in awe as two doors appeared. Just how powerful was the Demon Lord when he wasn't holding back?

"I shall leave you to your thoughts. If you have need of me, my Prince, feel free to call. I will be here as fast as I am able." Ghirahim bowed low once and then disappeared in his normal shower of multicolored diamonds.

Link sat up and rubbed his temples. Prince? Where had that come from? All Link knew was that that word, that title, had sent a tingle down his spine. It was very familiar…

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Link fixed himself something to eat the next morning, then bathed and dressed in a pair of trousers and a fresh tunic that had somehow appeared at the foot of the bed. Link figured it was Ghirahim's doing, but he didn't really care. He still had thinking to do, and his decision wasn't made.

He didn't know if he wanted to leave his life up in Skyloft behind just because some psychopath told him something that might or might not be a lie. There wasn't much evidence that anything Ghirahim said was true, except for the fact that Link really didn't know anything about his parents.

Gaepora wouldn't even tell him their names so he could try to find their graves in the graveyard. Link frowned. Why wouldn't the Headmaster tell Link who they were? The only reason he would have for something like that would if…if Ghirahim was right, and he was the son of Demise.

Link sighed and plopped down on the leather couch. It was very comfortable, and that made Link feel odd. Everything was just a bit too comfortable. The bathtub was a huge white marble affair that looked more like a pool or a small pond than a bathtub. Link had been happy to see that the water was circulated in and out of the tub with the same mechanism as at the Knight Academy, though instead of the head of a bird, there was the head of a huge dragon with its mouth slightly open.

The kitchen, as well, was very luxurious and spacious, with everything sparkling and shined to perfection. There were all kinds of food there, just waiting to be manipulated into delicious culinary delights, none of which Link knew how to make, so he settled for some toast and a glass of orange juice as his breakfast.

Everything, the kitchen, the bathroom, the bed, the living area…all of it was just too much! Link had never had anything that huge or fancy in his entire life. At least…the supposed two years that Link had lived on Skyloft.

"NO!" Link blurted. "I will NOT let Ghirahim win! I will stop doubting where I came from; I belong on Skyloft, and I am the Goddess's Chosen Hero, and I will save Zelda and everything will be back to normal!" Link was choking on a sob by the time he finished his rant. "E-everything will be normal again…please let everything be normal again…"

Link's eyes clouded with tears and he began to cry.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Ghirahim felt a disturbance and looked at the surveillance windows that he had installed in Link's room. He stared hard at the picture he was seeing and his eyes softened. His Prince was upset, his slim shoulders shaking with sobs. But there was nothing he could do about it; his offer had been rejected earlier, and he had said that he would leave his Prince to his thoughts and when he said something, he meant it.

The Demon Lord put his head in his hands and groaned. He felt so helpless; it was his job to look after Link. It was his job to make Link happy. He was supposed to protect the Prince of Demons. Demise, his master, had specifically appointed him to the task. And now there was nothing he could do.

Unless, of course, he decided to beak the rules and go to his Love's aid. But then, if and when Link wanted his memory back, Ghirahim would most certainly be punished for his disobedience…

Deciding to take a chance, Ghirahim flashed out of his quarters and into Link's. The boy didn't even notice Ghirahim's appearance and just kept wallowing in his own sorrow. Ghirahim, feeling particularly bold, closed the distance between the two of them and wrapped his arms around Link's waist, pulling him up onto Ghirahim's lap.

Link stiffened, and Ghirahim held his breath. Then Link relaxed into the warm embrace of his so-called enemy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoyed! Let me know if you want me to do another part of this, or if you think it would just be better if it was left alone. Thanks! ~M.M.**


	2. The Prince's Memories

**A/N: Thank you to one of my reviewers who pointed out some inconsistencies with my story. I hadn't noticed those, as I hadn't had that story looked over before I posted it. Hopefully, I fixed it for you. Now there's no more need to jump down my throat about it :) **

**I have decided to create a new warning for this fic. So here it is: SOME CHARACTERS WILL BE OOC IF IT IS IMPORTANT TO THE PLOT LINE. I cannot stress that enough. Link is OOC, Ghirahim is OOC, and Zelda/Hylia is going to be OOC. Remember that to Ghirahim and Link, Hylia is evil. Which also means that this story is AU. [Alternate Universe]**

**Thank you to all of you who are sticking with me. I was very happily surprised when I found that my story had about six reviews even when I'd only posted it about an hour before. Again, thank you! ~M.M.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Memories Regained <strong>

Ghirahim had stayed in Link's room until the boy fell asleep. When the sobs finally died down, and Link's shaky breathing evened out, Ghirahim tucked him into bed and teleported out.

"If only taking off the memory block wasn't against his direct orders…." Ghirahim mused, head in his hands as he glanced at the surveillance mirror again. Satisfied that his Prince's rest had not been disturbed, Ghirahim went on to plan the destruction of the mortal form of Hylia.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

For the first time in a while, Link was groggy when he awoke. He could feel the dried tracks of tears on his face and his chest was sore from sobbing. When he bathed, he could see in the mirror that his eyes were red and puffy.

More clothing had again magically appeared on the foot of his bed. This time, black leggings and a red tunic, a slightly darker shade than the couch. Link didn't really care what the colors were; he felt lucky that he was provided any clothing at all. However, he was beginning to miss his green tunic, tan leggings, and heavy silver chain mail.

Link hadn't used his sword and shield in so long that he couldn't remember how heavy they were, and that scared him slightly. Would he ever be able to see Fi again? Granted, she was extremely annoying and her advice usually involved blatantly obvious facts that Link already knew, but that didn't mean that Link didn't miss her, too.

The sense of duty that Link had deep in his brain was screaming at him to do something, to go get something done so that he could somehow save Zelda and bring her back to her father, and to Skyloft. He couldn't see how he could possibly do this when he was trapped in this room, and was absolutely positive that Ghirahim wouldn't let him leave.

But that…that didn't scare Link as much as he had hoped it would…

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Link was close to snapping three days later. He had been in the room for six days, and there was almost nothing to do. He tried writing down things over at the desk, and found that he had nothing to write about. He tried counting the diamonds on the chandelier and found it too tedious. He tried making something halfway edible in the kitchen and found it impossible.

To make it even worse, he was doubting every thought he had. When he would think about wanting to polish his sword, he wondered if - hypothetically - his old self would've thought of something like that. When he would think about how over-the-top the room was, he thought that his old self wouldn't think that. All of the back-and-forth was beginning to give Link a headache.

Finally, Link picked up the glass coffee table from in front of the couch and threw it as hard as he could at the biggest window. To his intense surprise and fury, the coffee table shattered, but the window did not. He tried punching the window, and then kicking it, and then stabbing at it with a shard of glass from the table. Nothing happened, except that Link's hand got cut from the sharp edge.

Knowing that the window, Link's only probable chance at escape, was shatterproof…it made Link scream in rage. He overturned the couch, scattered all the writing utensils and paper at the desk, ripped the tapestries off the walls, and pulled the bedspread and sheets from the bed. Finally, Link curled into a ball in the center of the room, in the middle of all the destruction he caused, and started crying again.

But this time, Ghirahim didn't come to comfort him like he had the last time. This time, Link was completely and utterly alone.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Ghirahim knew that it was a bad idea to just leave Link to suffer with his own thoughts in that room, but the malicious side of him thought he could use the temporary insanity to his advantage. Even so, Ghirahim winced at every ragged breath that Link drew as he swept through the room like a furious tornado. He had noticed that Link was bleeding, saw the dark red spots as they landed on the carpet and hard surfaces.

Link probably hadn't noticed that his feet were bleeding, but Ghirahim had. He'd seen when Link had stepped on the shards of glass from the coffee table. Ghirahim hadn't been too surprised when Link has thrown the coffee table at the surveillance window; it was only logical that he would try to escape. He had been surprised when that action had acted as a marker for the beginning of a massacre of inanimate objects.

Ghirahim felt sorry that Link was in so much mental distress; his job was to keep all pain and hardships from the Prince to make sure he could focus on his studies and one day take over the throne from his father. But because his father was currently…incapacitated, Link's studies were on hold. The Demon Lord turned away from the surveillance mirror and continued working on his plans to revive his master, deciding that the worse mental state the boy was in, the better Ghirahim's chances of getting the 'yes' he wanted.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Link's head was pounding when Ghirahim finally came to his room. His legs were sore from crouching and his chest was aching as well. Ghirahim didn't say anything to him, but held him until he stopped crying.

Ghirahim could see that Link was exhausted as he carried him bridal-style over to the bed. The boy was at his wit's end. Ghirahim conjured up some gauze, bandages, and tweezers to treat Link's wounds.

Link didn't protest when Ghirahim pulled the small bits of glass from his feet and then wrapped bandages around the cuts. He didn't make a sound when Ghirahim wrapped his bloodied hand to stop the slowly oozing blood. He simply laid there, eyes tightly shut, one arm thrown over his face.

"Are you alright, my Prince?" Ghirahim asked the teen. The two azure eyes were suddenly visible. They swirled with pain and fear.

"No." Link replied hoarsely.

"What would you like me to do?" Ghirahim asked.

Link's eyes softened. His lower lip quivered. He sat up, but his head hung forward and his hair covered his face.

"C-could you j-just hold me f-for a while?" Link asked, eyes meeting Ghirahim's.

"Of course." Ghirahim said as he took Link in his arms again. He moved both of them so that they were sitting up against the headboard, Link sitting between his legs.

"Now would you like for me to remove the block on your memories?" Ghirahim asked, daring to hope. He didn't want this to be like last time. If it did, he would probably lose it and remove the block without his Prince's consent, and when Demise was freed, he would be severely reprimanded for his actions.

"Yes please…" Link replied, unable to say anything more. He was ready to escape the hell he'd been forced into. He didn't want to be doubting who he was for the rest of his life. Either he was a Skyloftian or he was the prince of the demons.

The Demon Lord brought his hand up to Link's temple and muttered something under his breath.

"M-my head!" Link gasped, pulling Ghirahim closer as if he could make it stop. "W-why does it hurt s-so bad?" His head came to rest just below Ghirahim's chin.

"The block is being removed. It's normal to experience pain. Don't worry." Ghirahim said, pressing a kiss to the top of Link's hair, which was all he could reach.

"_S-shit_…" Link whimpered pathetically as the pain behind his eyes came to a climax. It felt like someone had cut him open and proceeded to pour bleach all over his wound.

And then, all of it came rushing back to him.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"_Your Highness?" One of the maids asked Link. "May I assist you with anything more?" _

_Link shook his blonde head and motioned for the maid to leave. She bowed and hurried from the room to clean the dining hall. _

_He tried to concentrate on the book in front of him, but this proved to be a futile attempt. He was too distracted. There was no way he would be able to finish his assignment, and his father would be mad. _

"_Something troubling you, my Prince?" A smooth voice asked. _

_Link almost got up and danced in relief. Ghirahim was back from his meeting with Link's father. Book forgotten, Link leapt to his feet and threw his arms around Ghirahim's neck. The older man laughed and kissed Link's cheek. _

"_I'll take that as a 'no.'" Ghirahim chuckled, drawing his love even closer. _

"_How did your meeting with Father go?" Link's voice was muffled by Ghirahim's chest. _

_Ghirahim sighed sadly, and Link was immediately on the alert. "Ghirahim? Is there something wrong? Is Father okay? Are you okay?" _

_Ghirahim moved one hand to thread through the strands of Link's hair. "Hylia is planning to attack the castle. She's planning on taking you and using you against your father in the future." _

_Link's eyes widened and he looked up at Ghirahim's face. "When?" _

"_We don't know yet. Our spy wasn't able to sit through the entire meeting because she's only a servant in Hylia's temple. She said she would try to listen for more details, but for now, all we can do is try to prepare for whatever force will attack." Ghirahim explained. _

"_How can I help?" Link asked desperately. He wanted his mother and father and Ghirahim to be as safe as possible. _

"_You can not protest when your father assigns you a few personal bodyguards." Ghirahim mentioned as lightly as he could. Link scoffed. _

"_Me? Bodyguards? Are you serious? I don't need any bodyguards; I can handle myself perfectly well, thank you very much." Link declared. He could best even his father in a swordfight. _

"_Against the Sheikah? I don't think so. You've never fought them before; they fight dirty, and they use magic. They never observe the rules of a proper duel, and that is one of the reasons why they are not allowed in my master's kingdom." Ghirahim said. _

_Link stared up at him unblinkingly, his blue eyes flashing red. "You don't think I couldn't take care of a few of Hylia's dogs?" He spat. "I've never been so insulted in my entire life!" _

_Ghirahim automatically lowered his eyes and stepped away from Link to bow low at the waist. "I apologize, Your Highness. I was out of line." _

_Link shook his head quickly as if he was trying to clear it and he looked guilty. "I'm sorry; I don't know what came over me." Link smiled sheepishly at his lover. "Forgive me?" _

"_Always." Ghirahim affirmed. He straightened from his bowing position and scooped Link up in his arms. "So will you please let your father assign you a guard? I know that you don't necessarily need it, but it would make me feel better if you had one, even if they were to get lodged on the ends of the Sheikah warriors' blades, if only to buy you time to flee." _

_Link contemplated it for a moment and then nodded his head slowly while Ghirahim carried him to their chamber. His head lolled to the side so it was resting gently on Ghirahim's chest and his nose picked up the delicious scent that always encompassed Ghirahim. _

_Ghirahim waved the guards away from the door to their chambers and each one bowed and crossed their right arm over their chests before walking off. _

_Once inside, Ghirahim carried Link directly to the huge bed in the middle of the chambers. He laid him down gently and then climbed in beside him. _

"_Are you ready for our bonding tomorrow?" Ghirahim asked lowly, trailing his fingers lightly up and down Link's clothed chest. _

"_Yes." Link said. "Are you?" _

"_If I wasn't, would I be asking you?" Ghirahim teased, leaning over Link and pressing his lips to his neck. _

"_Probably not." Link answered as he wrapped his hands around Ghirahim's head and pulled him up slightly so he could kiss him. _

"_YOUR HIGHNESS! MY LORD!" A servant came rushing in, out of breath and frantic. "HYLIA AND THE SHEIKAH ARE ATTACKING THE CASTLE!" _

_Ghirahim and Link glanced at each other before springing into action. Link dashed to the wardrobe and donned his shield and sword, along with his armored leggings and helm. Ghirahim snapped his fingers and two black swords appeared out of nowhere. _

_Ghirahim turned to the servant, speaking quickly, "Go to His Majesty, tell him that I will protect Link until we can get there. Go to the Queen and tell her to stay in her quarters with the guards; we can take care of things out here." _

_The servant nodded and dashed out of the door, daggers in hand. _

"_Link, we have to find your father. He is the only one that can take on Hylia at the moment, and he's going to need me." Ghirahim said, already sprinting through the hallway with Link right beside him. _

_The pair encountered only one Sheikah warrior on their way to the throne room, where Link's father was likely to be. She was taken down quickly by Ghirahim and the two continued on their way. _

_When they arrived at the huge double doors that opened into the throne room, they could already hear the sounds of swords clashing. The doors opened and the sight that Ghirahim and Link saw rendered them speechless. Demise was fighting Hylia with a sword from one of the walls. _

_It was obvious that Link's mother had not heeded the warning from the servant. Her corpse lay on the ground, her dark blue eyes open and staring blankly at the ceiling, her light blonde hair matted with the blood that still oozed from her cracked skull. _

_Link couldn't stop the cry that sprang from his lips. "MOM!" He exclaimed, dashing to the side of the fallen woman. He knelt on the ground and brushed some of her soft hair from her face. Small tears dripped from Link's eyes and landed on the cheeks of his mother. Link gently closed her eyelids and bowed his head, oblivious to the presence behind him. _

_Something hard hit the back of Link's head and everything was black._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I couldn't stop writing it once I got started :) Thank you for reading and if you could review I would greatly appreciate it, but if you can't, I understand. **

**If you're confused, send me a PM or review asking your question, and I shall reply to you as quickly as I can, because contrary to popular belief, I read all my reviews and PM's. **

**Thank you, goodnight! ~M.M.**


	3. The Goddess's Fear

**A/N: Yay! Thank you so much for your continued reading, my friends! I've decided to continue this story into a full-fledged story like By the Seventh Day and Bella of the Volturi. So yeah….Thanks again! You guys rock! **

**I do have a few notes on this chapter before we begin: I'm going to change the point of view, and we're going to follow Zelda/Hylia and Impa for a while. Don't worry, I won't make you suffer too much; it won't be too long before I change it back to the main story. **

**Thanks for reading! ~M.M.**

* * *

><p><em>Maybe the bad guys are the good guys and the good guys are the bad guys and we've been looking at the picture from one way for too long. ~Doctor Who- Best of the Doctor.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: The Goddess's Fear<strong>

Zelda ran a hand through her blonde hair worriedly. It was taking way too long to get to the Earth Temple on Eldin. After Impa found her, the pace was kicked up a bit, but nowhere near as fast as Zelda would like.

"Impa?" Zelda asked. The Sheikah turned to look at her immediately. "How much longer is it going to take to get to the Temple?"

"It should take a few more hours, Your Grace," Impa answered even as she took out a few Lizalfos. "I apologize for the time it is requiring to cover this small distance, but this place is littered with troublesome enemies and I want to ensure your safety."

Zelda sighed angrily. "Why didn't we just take Link with us after Skyview Temple? If he was here, we might have moved twice as fast. AND we wouldn't have to worry about Ghirahim getting to him first."

Impa rubbed a hand over her face and looked at Zelda. "Your Grace, you understand, of course, that if he does not go to all three Temples, the memory block has the chance of being removed. Ghirahim should be preoccupied with trying to revive Demise. Which means that Link should be safe from him until he gets through with the Temple of Time, when the memory block has been solidified."

Zelda pouted. "I thought the block I put on him was stronger than that."

Impa rolled her eyes, though she didn't let Zelda see. "Don't worry, Your Grace. The strength of the memory block is more than admirable considering you created it right after sealing away Demise and opening a Gate of Time." Impa reassured.

Zelda immediately brightened. "Thank you, Impa!" She smiled. "Hmmm….how about I play us some traveling music?" Zelda took out her harp and began plucking at the strings idly.

Impa winced. The sounds coming from the harp were enough to hurt her sensitive ears, and she'd heard the same tune way too many times. The Ballad of the Goddess wasn't supposed to be played repeatedly; it would drive any normal person insane. Impa was no normal person, so she was able to hide her annoyance quite easily, but she didn't deny that the irritation was there.

Impa would be relieved when Her Grace gained the rest of her memory back and stopped acting like the child that held her soul. Very relieved indeed.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

POV CHANGE!

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"How could she do that to me?" Link snarled, bolting upright in the bed, startling the sleepy-looking Ghirahim. His once-blue eyes flashed red, indicating he had seen something that angered him greatly. "HOW _DARE _THAT _WRETCHED SCUM _OF THE OLD GODS FORCE A MEMORY BLOCK UPON THE CROWNED _DEMON PRINCE_?"

Ghirahim stared at Link with wide eyes. Then he smiled hopefully at his Prince. "You remember, then? You remember who you were before…_that_?"

"Yes! And I feel so much better now! That gods-damned memory block is gone and I can think freely again! I didn't even realize how horrible it felt until it was gone!" Link cracked his neck and rolled his shoulders before he froze. He looked at Ghirahim and his red eyes softened, his head bowed and he stared down at his hands which were in his lap. "I am so sorry. I never would've raised my blade against you if I was really thinking for myself. I promise it'll never happen again. I'm so, so sorry…"

Ghirahim chuckled and gently cupped Link's cheeks with his hands and titled his face up. The twin rubies that were Link's eyes glistened with tears. Ghirahim kissed him softly on the lips.

"Will you forgive me?" Link whispered against Ghirahim's mouth. Ghirahim smiled.

"Of course, my love." Ghirahim replied.

Link smiled back at Ghirahim and pulled him down for another kiss.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Can we go to the palace?" Link asked pleadingly. It had been two days since he'd regained his memory, and he was itching to see his home again.

Ghirahim had opened up Link's room to the rest of the castle that he was currently residing in and allowed the boy to explore the rest of the huge structure, but Link was still restless.

"I don't think that would be a very good idea, my Prince." Ghirahim said. "If we were to go back there, it would be very likely that we would see nothing but ruins. The demon servants that my master had were all slaughtered, and even if any of them survived, they're liable to be just piles of bones now. If you'll remember, it's been thousands of years since anyone lived in the palace, anyway. If it is still standing, everything will be covered with dirt and it'll be crawling with bugs and snakes and all kinds of things. When your father is revived, we shall build a new palace."

Link was silent throughout Ghirahim's small speech. He turned away from Ghirahim and started to walk out the door, into the hallway. His fists were clenched at his sides.

"Where are you going?" Ghirahim asked.

Link turned his head, but didn't actually bother to look at Ghirahim as he said, "All I want is to go home and see my father again. If I need to kill Hylia to remove the seal that binds him, so be it."

Then Link walked out the door, into the hall, and then into the arm's room to sharpen and polish his sword.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Ghirahim watched as Link trained with his demon sword. It had been rather hard to find one for him, but Ghirahim had thought it worth the trouble - a demon sword was much more effective than a regular steel sword, anyway. But this was a decision that Ghirahim was beginning to regret.

"Link? Would you like to have lunch? The servants have finished preparing it and it's been a while since you've eaten…" Ghirahim called tentatively.

Link completely ignored him and continued to wail on the servant that he was practicing with. The poor, lowly servant demon was sweating and his eyes were wide and terrified as he tried to counter the blows that Link dealt.

Ghirahim didn't blame the demon for being frightened; it was a truly terrifying and magnificent thing, watching Link move with his sword. The two whirled and spun so quickly they were almost a blur. Ghirahim was suddenly feeling very thankful that he wasn't on the receiving end of the attacks that Link was battering the demon with, even if they weren't when Link was using his full strength.

The real problem with Link getting a demon sword was that he now felt he had to perfect his skills with his new weapon, and wouldn't stop until he did.

This is the one trait I really hate about my Prince…Ghirahim mentally sighed.

Link's determination to master his new sword had made him insane. He had been training for three days without stopping to eat, or even to sleep. He'd already collapsed several times and had to be revived with especially strong smelling salts and some well-placed cold towels. And then, Link would get up again and continue, demanding that the demon who resided in his sword to change back into his sword form so he could keep training.

His appearance was also rather horrible; his blonde hair was dull and greasy, he was covered in sweat and dirt, and his eyes had taken on a horrible garnet hue that refused to go away.

Ghirahim was getting upset because his love wouldn't listen to reason. "Link, could you stop for a minute and rest?" He asked.

Once again, he was ignored. That was the final straw.

The Demon Lord teleported across the room and snatched the sword from Link's hands. Link's dark red, wide, empty eyes snapped up to Ghirahim's and struggled in the grasp that he had on his wrist.

Before any noises of protest could spring from Link's throat, Ghirahim's mouth was on his. His eyes widened further, then closed halfway (where his irises finally changed back to blue) and then the rest of the way. He slumped slightly against Ghirahim's chest, who promptly wrapped an arm around Link's waist and pulled him upright so he could support most of the teen's weight.

After a few minutes of the two softly kissing, Link broke away and rested his head on the taller man's chest. "I'm sorry I was so stupid," Link breathed exhaustedly, "I'll try to be smarter next time."

Ghirahim chuckled, his chest rumbling under Link's ear. "Don't worry, love. I shall always be there to make sure you cause no damage to yourself." He released Link's wrist and brought the hand up to stroke Link's hair. "I believe you are in need of a bath, a warm meal, and a nap. Is that alright with you?"

Link nodded and buried his face in Ghirahim's shirt. Ghirahim smiled down at Link and lifted him into his arms bridal-style. He slowly carried Link to their bedroom to treat Link for his exhaustion.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Ghirahim kept a watchful eye on Link while he ate his first meal since 'the incident,' as Ghirahim had dubbed it. ("It wasn't THAT bad…was it?") The Demon Lord had bathed Link, as he was too tired to do it himself ("You just want an excuse to touch me, Ghirahim." "I'm not going to argue with that, my Prince.") then dressed him in comfortable pajamas and tucked him into bed before he started eating. Link had sighed and muttered that it was like heaven after moving continuously for so long. The servants were overjoyed that they were going to prepare a meal that His Highness was actually going to eat instead of ignoring like he did the Demon Lord.

Link ate slowly, not wanting to deliver any extreme shocks to his digestive system. When he was full, after eating only half of what was given to him, he pushed the serving tray away and snuggled down in the blankets.

He stared up at Ghirahim and then patted the spot next to him as an invitation. Ghirahim was soon sliding under the sheets next to Link, his shirt and pants discarded, leaving him in his underwear. Link threw an arm over Ghirahim's middle and hugged him close, already feeling drowsy.

"Ghira'?" Link mumbled sleepily. "We are gonna free my dad, right?"

Ghirahim pressed his lips to Link's forehead. "Of course we are. We'll take care of Hylia and her Sheikah dog and the seal on your father and his power will be broken, and then we'll rebuild the palace and everything shall be normal again."

Link smiled slightly and then dropped off into the realm of sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I had fun writing it :) I thought that Link's determination to do stuff would've been carried over from his previous life. **

**Please let me know if you want me to make a chapter that has Link and Ghirahim's 'bonding' in it. I'm not against writing scenes like that, but it could take a while cuz I've only really written one explicit one. (In By the Seventh Day) **

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed; you guys keep me going and I really actually cannot thank you enough! ~M.M.**


	4. The Demon Lord's Lust

**A/N: Here's the fourth chapter. Thank you so much to my reviewers (you know who you are XD) for keeping me going. You guys fill my heart with rainbows. :) I got over my writer's block (it lasted for about a day) fairly quickly, if I do say so myself. **

**As I explained, I am going to write the bonding scene between Link and Ghirahim. It won't be in this chapter, probably. It might near the end of the story. I have to keep you guys in suspense somehow, don't I? Lol. **

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter. ~M.M.**

* * *

><p><em>Why would I rejoice over a victory that was all but assured? -Mitsunari Ishida, Samurai Warriors 3. <em>

**Chapter 4: The Demon Lord's Lust**

Link opened his eyes and blinked several times. He found himself staring at the bare chest of a sleeping Ghirahim. Link was a lot less tired than he had been the night before, but he was still pretty tired and could probably stand to rest some more.

Link's arm, still around Ghirahim's waist, brought the Demon Lord even closer until they were pressed together tightly. Link nuzzled his face against Ghirahim's chest and closed his heavy eyes once again.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Some immeasurable number of hours later, Link awoke to feel small kisses being planted all over his face and neck. He opened his eyes again. Ghirahim hovered over him, knees planted on either side of his hips, hands weaving through Link's soft blonde hair.

"Mmmmm…..morning," Link sighed.

"Morning." Ghirahim muttered between kisses. "I never noticed this before, but the skin of your stomach is very soft and smooth…and you smell very good…"

Link raised an eyebrow. "Watch it with the compliments. If you keep stroking my ego like this, I'll start expecting it."

"That's not the only thing I'll be stroking." Ghirahim purred, moving his hands down to Link's crotch. Link blushed hotly and grabbed Ghirahim's hands before he could pull down his Prince's pajama bottoms. The Demon Lord's eyes snapped up to Link's.

Link noticed that the eyes were wild and empty. He shook his head sadly. "Let me guess; it's the mating season already."

Demons mated three times per year; every four months. Usually, a demon would find another demon in the same class to mate with. However, Ghirahim was a special case because he was a Demon Lord, the third highest class of demon. He had never mated with anyone in his entire life because Link was to be his bonded and wasn't able to do that until Link came of age.

Demons came of age at seventeen, and then they would be affected by the mating season as well. But because Link wasn't seventeen yet (sixteen and three quarters) he wasn't affected by the primal urge to mate with his intended yet.

To tell the truth, Link was absolutely terrified of Ghirahim when he was like this. As soon as the mating season started, he would have some of his father's guards take Ghirahim away from the palace to a secluded area where he could ride out the mating season by himself.

But now, his father's guards were either frantically trying to get the Demon King out of the ground, or they were dead. Which meant that Link had to deal with Ghirahim's extreme lustiness for the next few days with no help at all.

_I am SO screwed_…Link thought.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The worst part about it being mating season was that Ghirahim was going into heat, much like a cat would. Ghirahim was a submissive demon, and around mating season he was desperate to be claimed. Unfortunately, because he was a Demon Lord, he would not settle for anything less than another Demon Lord or higher. Even more unfortunately, Ghirahim was the only Demon Lord in the dimension where he resided.

Therefore, the only demon that he wanted to be claimed by was Link, who was an entire level above him. And because underage Link wasn't able to mate or be mated upon yet, Ghirahim had to suffer through the unbearable heat that he felt coursing through his body without anything to quench it.

When Link got up and went to go bathe, Ghirahim made a mad dash to the bathroom right across the hall from their room and filled the bathtub with the coldest water that he could bear. He stripped out of his underwear and jumped in, but the cold water did nothing to diminish his painful erection.

Ghirahim whimpered pathetically. He would have to do _that _again. Hesitantly, he reached down and grabbed the base of his member and started pumping. A breathy moan worked its way from his throat as he imagined Link's hands down there instead of his own. His head fell back, against the carpet that surrounded the in-ground marble tub.

Ghirahim's motions became more frantic and desperate, and then he came. But the heat didn't go away, and neither did the hardness. Ghirahim wanted Link so badly…wanted his cool hands and soft skin…Ghirahim moaned.

Then there was a knock at the door. "Ghirahim? You okay? You've been in there an awfully long time." Link asked, his voice coming muffled through the heavy wood door.

Ghirahim groaned when he heard Link's voice. He could imagine that voice whispering huskily in his ear, and he almost came again right then and there.

"I-I…nnnnnnggggghhhhhhh…." Ghirahim moaned. "I'm f-fine. G-go have something t-to eat, okay? I'll be j-just a few m-more minutes." Ghirahim was glad that he could pull himself together long enough to tell Link to take care of himself, but was rather embarrassed that his tone shook while he spoke.

There was a long pause. Link finally spoke. "Fine. But if you aren't out in five minutes, I'm coming in, whether you're ready or not." Link's tone slipped into a growl at the very end of his declaration, and Ghirahim could imagine his blue eyes flashing red.

Ghirahim clenched his teeth and climaxed again just from the sound of Link's voice. He panted and tried to relax.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Link looked at the huge ticking grandfather clock from his spot at the dining table. He'd finished his small breakfast and had one of the servants take the dishes away. Ghirahim only had about ten seconds left before Link was going to break down that door…

On queue, Ghirahim came walking through the door, flushed and with a large bulge in the front of his leggings. He looked extremely uncomfortable as he walked to the table and sat down in the chair closest to Link's.

The power radiating from the Demon Prince was magnetic, and Ghirahim couldn't stop staring at Link. He scooted his chair closer. Link was looking at Ghirahim almost amusedly. The boy obviously didn't know that pain came with being in heat, and Ghirahim felt slightly miffed at that.

Link found himself flat on his back on the dining table, Ghirahim hovering over him and nibbling on his ear while dragging his tunic off.

"I don't think you understand what it feels like," Ghirahim breathed hotly into Link's pointed ear, "to be in the position that I am in. I have to restrain myself from taking your innocence every second of every minute of every hour that I am in heat."

Link groaned when Ghirahim's hand found his hardening penis. Ghirahim was delighted to see that the fangs in Link's mouth were becoming longer as they slid out of his gums in preparation to deliver a claim mark. Ghirahim wanted those fangs in his neck desperately.

"G-Ghirahim!" Link gasped when the Demon Lord dragged down his leggings and took Link's cock in his mouth. "Y-you have to stop…we have to wait! I will se-sedate you if I h-have to!"

"Then do it!" Ghirahim growled. He was getting impatient. He knew that the only way to put out the fire for the moment was to have Link's teeth deep in his neck and that was also the only way to sedate him.

Link grabbed Ghirahim's white hair, wrenched his hair back, and licked the place he was going to bite gently before chomping down, breaking the skin immediately with his razor-sharp, chemical-covered fangs.

At first, the bite only made Ghirahim hotter, but then a tingling cool spread through his entire body. His erection finally died down, and he went limp like a cat that had just been grabbed by the scruff of its neck.

Link found himself shirtless with a half-conscious Ghirahim lying on top of him, his pants and underwear around his ankles, and a raging hard-on.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The bite that Link had given Ghirahim had only been a temporary solution to Ghirahim's heat; it would wear off because the chemical that had been on Link's teeth wasn't a mating chemical, it was a sedation chemical.

Link wasn't of age, and therefore couldn't produce the mating mark chemical that the adult dominant demons could, so the sedative would have to suffice for now. There was, however, a drawback to using the chemical on a submissive demon in head too many times - it would start to wear off sooner with each use.

Thankfully, this was the last mating season that Link and Ghirahim would have to deal with until Link was of age and they could do something about the horrible burning that Ghirahim had to suffer through.

Ghirahim stayed in bed for the next three days - Link periodically visiting him to sink his teeth into his throat - acting completely stoned. In a way, he was. The sedative also contained a chemical that released endorphins into his brain and his bloodstream. Link felt kind of bad that he was forcing Ghirahim to be a prisoner in his own body, but if he didn't, Ghirahim would jump his bones.

On the fourth day, Ghirahim stopped Link before he could bite him again.

"I think it's over for now." Ghirahim sighed and got up for the first time in three days and stretched languidly, like a cat. Dried blood caked the left side of his neck and part of his shoulder, and bite marks littered his once-perfect skin.

Ghirahim wasn't upset when he looked in the mirror after he bathed; any mark given to him by Link was a mark he was fine with. He was happy that Link had finally marked him in some way, and he wore his usual shirt to show those marks off.

Link was happy that Ghirahim was happy, and that set off a VERY long make-out session.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Ghirahim and Link trained together on the huge front lawn of the castle. Link was giving Ghirahim some pointers, even though Ghirahim was much older and more experienced. Most of the Demon Lord's skills were a bit rusty because he hadn't had much practice for a couple thousand years, and Link was determined to make him improve.

When Link was much younger, his mother and father had marveled at how natural he was with a sword. They would brag about his abilities and enter him in competitions to show off his abilities. He bested everyone but his father in combat, even Ghirahim. After every fight with Ghirahim, though, he would give him a kiss as an apology.

Demise, King of the Demons, had not turned a blind eye to the relationship between Link and Ghirahim, the latter being his own weapon. When he found out about Ghirahim's intentions with his son, Demise's reaction was unexpected; he immediately gave the pair his blessing and went on his merry way. Link's mother was happy that her 'little boy' had found love, and her only stipulation to the two's relationship was that she didn't want any mating to happen until Link was of age. Link was going to honor that request anyway, because she was his mother, but now he was especially going to do as she had asked because it was the last thing she had ever asked of him.

Without warning, Ghirahim was knocked flat on his back, the wind expelled from his lungs. Link stood over him, a triumphant look on his face.

"Got'cha." Link grinned.

Ghirahim smiled gently. Yes Link definitely had him…in more ways than one.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"_Mommy! Daddy! Look what I made!" A six-year old Link rushed into the room like a happy blonde tornado. He climbed up onto his mother's lap and showed her the picture that he had painted. The people in it were stick figures, but he'd had his tutor write the names above them so that his mother knew who they were. _

_His mother smiled her gentle smile. Link had painted himself and Ghirahim in a park. There was a rainbow in the background and the sun was shining brightly. Link's mother cooed over the picture and showed it to her husband who was very proud of his son's drawing skills. _

"_This is going to hang in the throne room!" Demise declared proudly. Link's mother giggled behind her hand; her love was still just as impulsive as he had been many years ago when he asked her to marry him when he first laid eyes on her. "Good job, Link!" _

_Link grinned at his father and snuggled into his mom's arms. _

_Then the room began to darken and everything became cold. The arms wrapped around Link's body turned to ice. He looked behind him and saw that his mother was completely blue and there was frost curling up her body. Her face was covered in lacerations and her head hung to one side grotesquely. _

"_Mommy? Mommy!" Link cried, trying to shake his mother to wake her up. "Daddy, you have to help mommy! There's something wrong with her, and she…!" Link trailed off in horror as he spied his father. He too was covered in ice, and he wasn't moving either. _

_A high-pitched, cold laugh reached Link's ears and he covered them immediately. He spun and saw two women standing in the center of the room, grinning wickedly at him. He shivered, but decided to speak up even though he was scared. _

"_W-who are you? What are you doing here?" Link asked, trying to be brave. He desperately wanted Ghirahim. He wanted to feel safe in his arms again. _

"_**Poor little Link…" **__The light blonde woman crooned. __**"Born to creatures of darkness…Shall we bring you into the light?" **_

_Link watched as the woman transformed into the spitting-image of Zelda. A horrible golden light filled the room and the Sheikah warrior standing next to Zelda held up a familiar-looking body. _

_Link almost collapsed in horror. Hanging limply in the Sheikah's arms was…_

Link awoke with a gasp. He was drenched in sweat, and he was flushed and panting. He wrapped his arms around himself and shivered. He didn't want to see that…he couldn't see that…

"Link, are you alright?" Link spun and flung himself at Ghirahim. He wrapped his arms around him and clutched him tightly like he was going to disappear. "Whoa."

"I had a nightmare." Link muttered into Ghirahim's skin. "Just let me hold you for a while."

Ghirahim was silent for a moment. "Why don't we hold each other?"

"I d-don't care…" Link whimpered. "J-just let me know you're here and you're not going to leave…"

"I'll never leave, Love." Ghirahim breathed, crushing Link gently to his chest.

The two fell asleep easily and this time, Link had no nightmares of his love being taken away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it :) This really was more of a filler chapter, but at least we did realize just how horrible the thing Hylia/Zelda did to Link was. **

**I feel so bad for Ghirahim, having to wait so long to be claimed by his love. :( **

**Thanks again, please review ~M.M.**


	5. The Prince's Sword

**A/N: Here's the fifth chapter, I hope you all had a good Spring Break. I did, thanks for asking :) I also hope you all were being SAFE which means no cliff diving accidents that'll end up on Tosh.O. LOL.**

**We're introducing a new character in this chapter, I hope you guys like him! I think this is the first OC I've put in this story so far…hmmm…..**

**Thank you for reading, and thank you to my reviewers :) ~M.M.**

* * *

><p><em>You think that everything happens for a reason? That everything serves a purpose? You say that, even as your entire world crumbles around you, even as your precious Goddess falls from her pedestal in the heavens and comes to exist among those who actually experience sacrifice and pain? You humans are definitely the most foolish creatures of all, and this is why you shall never be rid of the demons. This is why the reign of your people shall end, and your kind shall fall into the fiery depths of hell as the wicked once again roam the earth.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: The Prince's Sword<strong>

"Good morning, Master." Link's demon sword greeted as he walked into the dining hall. Link looked up from his meal and nodded at him.

The demon sword was definitely a lot different from Ghirahim; he was about six feet tall and had broad shoulders. His skin was tan and his eyes were yellow, and he had dark wavy hair that fell down to the small of his back.

His sword form was very slim and graceful. The blade was sculpted like an oversized samurai sword; the sloped cutting edge was silver, the guard was black and shaped like a skull, and the grip and pommel were a dark red.

"Morning, Michieal." Link replied. [Pronounced (mee-kyle)]

The corners of Michieal's lips turned up in a smile. He sat beside Link and threw an arm around Link's shoulders. The Demon Prince threw him a curious glance but shrugged it off and continued eating.

Michieal stared at Link's mouth each time he brought his spoon up, laden with oatmeal. He used his thumb to wipe off a small glob of oatmeal that had stuck itself to the corner of Link's mouth.

Link raised an eyebrow. "Awfully affectionate today, aren't we?"

"Hn." was Michieal's only answer as he licked the oatmeal off his thumb. He bent his head closer to Link's and moved to kiss him.

"Hey, love, are you finished with breakfast yet? One of the war generals is here and would like to talk-" Ghirahim broke off his sentence when he saw Michieal and Link at the table. His eye twitched. "Demon Sword, what are you doing? His Highness the Prince has many things to attend to. This is not time to be bothering him. Go work on switching between your human and sword forms. A war is coming and we'll need you at your best. Go."

Michieal fixed Ghirahim with a glare, stood, and left the room, but not before he patted Link's cheek once. "I shall see you later, my Prince." He purred as he stalked out the door.

Ghirahim frowned. "Love, what was all that? You let your sword casually touch you like that? He was obviously coming on to you!"

Link's eyes narrowed and his mouth became a hard line. "You think you can speak to me that way? I have a reason for everything I do, Ghirahim, and everything I let anyone else do to me or do around me. I do not make mistakes, and I do not allow anyone to speak to me as if I do." Link ground out.

Ghirahim dropped to the ground on one knee and crossed his right arm over his chest. "I apologize, Your Highness, but I cannot tolerate anyone being so close to you-"

"So that is the problem." Link interrupted. "You are not worried about my royal status being unobserved or any disrespect coming my way; you are jealous. You won't stand for others showing me any kind of affection if you think they have sexual thoughts about me."

There was a momentary pause.

"Is that it?" Link asked, and Ghirahim nodded his head, "Answer me with words, you fool!"

"Yes, Your Highness. I was jealous and stupid, and I am very sorry for my insolence." Ghirahim said.

"It is quite alright, Ghirahim. But you should know that I will not tolerate any more disrespect. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Your Highness." Ghirahim replied.

"Good. Now stop with the 'Your Highness' shit and get up here so you can kiss me." Link demanded.

Ghirahim stood and tilted Link's chin up to press their lips together.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"I cannot concentrate when you do that." Link complained.

He had been discussing war tactics with the general who had been around during the reign of Link's father, and they had been making progress until Ghirahim walked in, seeking affection from his almost-mate.

Because Link was busy, Ghirahim had started massaging his shoulders and neck lightly. The general didn't mind him being in the room, considering the fact that Link would've relayed whatever had been said anyway. Link's response, however, was a different story. He was finding Ghirahim's gentle touches rather…distracting.

"Would you like me to leave, then? I shall do whatever you ask of me, my Prince." Ghirahim murmured into Link's pointed ear.

Link just gave him a hard look. "Sit down and keep your hands to yourself, please, until this meeting is over."

Ghirahim sighed disappointedly but sat down in one of the high-backed chairs that were placed around the oblong wooden table.

The general cleared his throat. "Right then. Shall we move on to our attack plan?"

Link nodded and the meeting went on without another hitch. Ghirahim wasn't exactly thrilled that the meeting lasted for another three hours.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Ghirahim slammed Link against the wall of the training room and ravished his neck. Link arched against the wall and stared up at the ceiling. He panted and writhed against Ghirahim's grip on his wrists that were also pinned against the wall.

"That was a very naughty thing you did earlier." Ghirahim said between kisses and licks. "You let him touch you again. I thought we made it clear that I don't want him touching you!"

Link reversed the hold and spun them around until Ghirahim was against the wall instead.

"And I thought we made it clear that I have a reason for everything." Link purred, licking a line up from Ghirahim's collar bone to the bite scars on the side of his neck.

Ghirahim shuddered and thrust his hips forward, wanting more.

"I let Michieal touch me because I knew it would make you react this way. Even though I am not seventeen and we can't mate yet, I figured it wouldn't hurt to have a bit more _contact _than usual."

Ghirahim moaned and clasped his hands together behind Link's head to pull him up to kiss him again.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Michieal's perfect mouth twisted into a snarl as he watched the two lovers move together passionately. His gold eyes were hard and he was trying hard to hold in his growl. That Demon Lord was with Michieal's Link.

Link was absolute perfection. His lovely, soft golden hair, his azure eyes, his powerfully build limbs, his muscled torso, everything was simply perfect. And then there was his husky, soft voice that made Michieal melt inside.

Michieal was upset that Link would choose someone like Ghirahim - extremely pale, fragile-looking, and way too thin. Michieal thought that Link would choose someone more sturdy, someone like him. Michieal knew he didn't deserve to lay with his Master, his God, but that didn't stop him from desiring the man.

A feral grin lit up Michieal's face. He knew just how to get his God to love him instead. He turned and silently strode from the room. He had a Goddess to find.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Link grinned at his lover. Ghirahim was slumped against him, panting and sweating and half-naked from their previous activities. His pale skin was littered, once again, with bite marks.

"Shall we retire for the evening?" Link asked. When Ghirahim nodded, Link led him to their bedroom and both of them collapsed on the huge bed, limbs tangled together in a tender embrace.

Ghirahim fell asleep almost instantly, his white hair strewn across the silky pillows. Link was content to just watch him sleep for a while. He periodically stroked his hand through Ghirahim's hair, and the older man nuzzled against him even in unconsciousness.

Link scratched at his head when a strange tingle ran through it. He winced when it turned into pain. A strange buzzing sound filled Link's ears. He brought his hands up to try and block it out, but it didn't work. It was too loud…

Link's back arched. "AAARRRGGHHH!" Link snarled, trying to think through the pain.

Ghirahim woke immediately and pulled Link into a hug, attempting to soothe the younger man. "Link? What's wrong?"

Link's eyes rolled back in his head and he collapsed, jerking wildly, onto the bed.

Ghirahim, who didn't know what to do, called for a servant to come and assist him. Several of them appeared and removed Link from the room. Ghirahim tried to follow, but something stepped in front of him, blocking the doorway.

"I'm sorry, Demon Lord Ghirahim," Michieal sneered, "but Master Link is my God and I cannot let you taint him with your imperfection."

Michieal balled his hand into a fist and snapped if forward as hard as he could. Ghirahim fell, unconscious to the floor. Michieal grinned wickedly and followed after the servants he had persuaded into doing his bidding.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am so sorry that this is so late! And so short! But thank you for reading. I would really appreciate it if you would review, too. ~M.M.**


	6. The Prince's Suffering

**A/N: I'm so sorry that I'm so late with this chapter! But we're starting STAR testing this week and my teachers are going crazy with the whole test prep thing and I failed one of my math tests miserably. (56%) On top of that, my mom's been depressed lately because our cat was recently put down and she was very close to her. We're all a bit broken up about it. **

**I'd like to thank my fans for being so concerned with the future with this fic! That was so nice! I got a private message from one of my fans, and they were rather worried that my lack of updating meant that I was giving up on the story. I'm not giving up on the story, I promise you. It's just that things have been way too hectic lately. But I thank you for your concern. **

**But let's get on to the news for this chapter! **

**One of my reviewers was discouraged with the appearance with Michieal. I would like to point out that I'm not going to have him be a regular character. He's not going to become a main character. I really just needed to give one of the sides in the war a reason to attack. So please, don't get on my case about Michieal being annoying or horrible or just an 'add in' and disposable character.**

**Just a minor warning; there's going to be some torture in this chapter. Don't like, don't read. **

**~M.M.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: The Prince's Suffering <strong>

"I demand to be released this instant!" Link snarled at the empty air. He struggled to get free from the chains that bound him to the wooden chair.

The chains had been infused with Light magic. Not enough Light magic to make his skin itch and burn like it did when in the presence of Hylia, but enough to weaken him to the point of uselessness. The chair was normal wood, which meant that it could be broken easily using Link's demonic strength, and the fact he couldn't break it due to his weakened state was maddening.

"But that would be too easy, now wouldn't it?"

Link glared up at the source of the offending voice, but he could find nothing in the darkness of the seemingly endless room.

"I don't give a damn! Let me go right now!"

"But then my fun would end, _Your Highness_." The nasally voice was suddenly right next to Link's ear. "And I do _so _enjoy my fun."

Link cringed away, but there was nothing to cringe away from. There was only empty darkness. His eyes flickered around, trying to find some kind of marker as to where the ends of the room were, or maybe where the ceiling was, but to no avail. It was no normal darkness, either.

It was like the darkness right before dawn. You expect the sun to rise, a light to shine, but it doesn't. That was the darkness that Link sat in. Link shuddered in disgust. The pre-dawn darkness was always the worst kind. Being a creature of evil, of the night, Link wanted to hide from all things light. It had taken many years of practice with both his mother and father to develop the necessary tolerance for the sun. That, of course, didn't mean that he didn't feel discomfort whenever the sun was about to rise. No demon was immune to the horrible itching and burning that the sun brought, not even the Demon King.

The room, it seemed, was trapped in that horrible period before dawn. It was making Link slightly dizzy. He struggled to remember his father's lessons.

_Imagine the instinct to hide from the sun is a big pile of gold rope. Now imagine a little red box. Now stuff the rope into the box and lock it tightly. _

Demise, as Link realized with mirth, had actually been teaching his son a lesser form of mind control. On _himself_.

Mind control was a skill achieved by only the most powerful demons. All the royal demons could manage it easily. The common demons had to work at it for years, and only the most disciplined of the servant demons could attempt it, let alone master it.

Link huffed and decided to try a different approach. "If you let me go now," Link began gently, "I might spare your life."

The voice laughed darkly. "Really? Tell me, then, how you plan to kill me while you're bound to that chair."

Link wracked his brain trying to think of something clever to say that might save him from future torture and pain, and came up with nothing.

"That's what I thought." The voice sneered. "Hmm…it appears I have something else to do at the moment. I shall leave you for the time being. Be glad I let you stay in the pre-dawn darkness and not the full light. You wouldn't like that too much, especially since the Light magic has weakened you. Try not to get on my bad side, _Your Highness_."

Link sighed in relief. That horrible voice was finally going to go away. Link let his head fall back until it touched the back of the chair and thought about how he could get out of this situation.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"-rahim. Lord Ghirahim! Wake up, please, My Lord!" Cold water splashed on his face.

Ghirahim's violet eyes cracked open blearily. He brought up a hand to rub at them, but realized that he couldn't move them.

"My Lord!" Cried a voice to Ghirahim's right.

Ghirahim glanced over to see one of Link's servants looking at him with worry. She was holding a pitcher of water that had obviously seen better days. Her face was pale and dirty, and her clothes were ripped and bloodied.

"My Lord, are you alright?" the servant asked.

Straw was poking through Ghirahim's clothes, his wrists burned, and his head throbbed. He noticed he was sitting on something hard…

"I've been better. Where are we?" Ghirahim asked.

The servant was silent for a little while. "I don't know, My Lord. I tried to get those shackles off you, but they're infused with light magicks and they shocked me whenever I tried."

Ghirahim pursed his lips. "That would explain the burning sensation, then." Ghirahim strained to look above himself at the cuffs that held his wrists. They glowed with a faint yellow light, and his wrists themselves were blackened. Ghirahim growled in fury. "Damn that sword!"

"Sword, sir?" the servant questioned. Her eyebrows scrunched together in the middle of her head.

"Michieal, Link's demon sword, has betrayed and captured him. Apparently, he convinced some of the servants at the castle to help him somehow. I wouldn't put mind control past him, the conniving little-!" Ghirahim ranted.

The servant looked on solemnly. Then she looked over at the bars of the jail cell that she and Lord Ghirahim were being held captive in. She raised a hand at them, and muttered a few words under her breath.

The hand that she held outstretched glowed with a dark energy, and the servant suddenly flung it at the bars. The energy that had formed into a ball promptly shattered upon impact, but the bars remained unharmed.

Ghirahim had paused in his angry tirade long enough to notice her doing this. "How come you can use your power?"

The servant gave a small smile and wiggled her hands and feet at him. "I'm not bound by Light-infused chains, My Lord. My power isn't being drained." She tilted her head back to rest against the cold stone wall. "I suppose they didn't see me as enough of a threat to bind me. The enchanted bars are enough to hold me. I'm not very powerful."

"What happened? Why did you get captured as well?" Ghirahim demanded.

The servant let out a long breath before replying. "I guess they think that I'm the only witness. I noticed that you were lying on the ground, and your face was all bloody, so I was going to go get a medic. But then something hit the back of my head and I woke up here." The servant made a face. "My Lord, where is His Highness the Prince?"

"He was taken." Ghirahim's reply was short and sharp. "I was about to go after him, but that heathen Michieal punched me in the face." Ghirahim rubbed his nose gently. "I think he was wearing a ring infused with a weak kind of Light magic. I have the most terrible headache."

"How did they manage to capture the Prince?" the servant wondered. "He's so strong!"

"Chaos Frequency." Ghirahim explained. "It's a technique that only us swords know. When directed at a demon of higher or lower standing, it creates a noise, a high-pitched or low-pitched frequency that messes up that demon's hearing and can make them pass out or go on a rampage. It takes a lot of energy and it's not polite to use it on other demons, so I don't use it often. But it looks like Michieal doesn't care if it's not proper to do so or not." The Demon Lord put his head in his hands. "I can't believe I didn't recognize it while it was being used!"

The servant shuddered. "I know a bit too much about the Chaos Frequency. It's been used on me many a time by the Servant Supervisor."

Ghirahim's expression softened. "I'm so sorry. It's absolutely horrible, I know. My father used it on me once because he wanted me to know what it was like for others. That's why I don't use it as often as some of the others of my race. Perhaps I shall have a talk with this Servant Supervisor…give him a taste of his own medicine."

"Thank you very much, My Lord!" the servant bowed her head several times and clasped her hands under her chin as if she were praying.

"And now, to figure out how to get out of here so I can go find Link." Ghirahim muttered. The servant nodded and tapped her fingers to her chin.

The two sat in silence for a long while before Ghirahim suddenly lurched in his bonds. The servant just about jumped out of her skin.

"My Lord?" she asked hesitantly.

Ghirahim's eyes flashed wildly over to where she sat. "You said earlier that they thought you were the only witness. Were you?"

The servant was obviously trying to remember and failing. "Um…I don't know, My Lord."

"Think _hard_." Ghirahim growled. "Did you talk to anyone immediately before you found me on the floor? Was there anyone else on duty with you? Were you doing something before you found me that involved other people?"

The servant was almost hysterical now, gripping her hair and shaking her head back and forth. "I don't know! I can't remember! I was just heading back from the kitchens and there was somebody who called my name…but…" there was another small pause. "Now I remember! Klaus was calling my name right before that thing hit me! He must've seen them take us both away!"

Ghirahim smirked. "You are a demon servant, the lowest class. But because you are a demon, you can mind-link with almost any other member of your class and below. I want you to mind-link with Klaus right now. Tell him to lock onto your aura and find us. Tell him to bring the rest of the demon servants and demon swords."

The servant nodded and pressed the tips of her index fingers to her temples and started to chant the ancient words that would let her connect her consciousness to Klaus's.

Ghirahim bit his bottom lip and prayed with all his might that Link was okay.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm _so_ sorry that this chapter was so short! But I hope you enjoyed it anyways :) For a couple chapters, there will be some mild torture. But I will put a warning in front of all the torturous parts in each chapter so the readers with weaker stomachs won't have to suffer. **

**Thank you for reading, I anticipate your responses. **

**~M.M.**


	7. The Demon Servant's Jail Break

**A/N: Hello! How are you doing? I'm fine, thanks for asking. Well, after much writing and deliberating and such things that I do when I'm stuck, I bring you chapter 7 of The Demon Lord and His Mate. I hope this is long enough to tide you over until the next chapter is out. **

**Read on! ~M.M.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: The Demon Servant's Jail Break<strong>

"Well?" Ghirahim demanded once the servant slumped down to the ground in exhaustion, "Did it work?"

The servant wiped some sweat from her brow. "Yes, My Lord." She replied weakly. "I was able to mind-link with Klaus. He's heading here now, of that I am sure."

"And is he bringing of the Prince's servants with him?" Ghirahim asked.

"Yes."

Ghirahim breathed a sigh of relief. He would be able to get to Link soon, and then he could rescue him from that insufferable brat of a blade.

Now to just sit back and wait a little more.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Link wondered how long he had been sitting in the dark as the pain he experienced increased once more.

The Light magic on his chains had been steadily increasing since he first woke up. He hadn't noticed at first, but then he started feeling itchy, and pain soon followed. On top of that, he was a lot more drowsy and weak than he had been.

"Agony is a good look for you." the voice taunted. "Perhaps I should just keep you this way. I could get you a little collar and leash and keep you as a pet." the voice cackled wickedly.

"Let. Me. Go!" Link commanded.

"Hmm…I think not." invisible fingers trailed slowly up Link's chest and eventually to his throat and chin. "Besides, if I let you go, there would be a chance that Hylia would be defeated. After all, it is her magic keeping you here, and keeping that seal on that troublesome father of yours."

"Do you not have a shred of mercy? Or are you one of the Light-loving dogs of the goddess who is so blind they cannot even see past their own nose? She will end up destroying you, you know. The goddess and the Demon King are two sides of the same coin. But your goddess, the one you call Hylia, is going to destroy all. My father simply wants to destroy the goddess and her servants." Link asked.

Something hard hit Link across the face. His head snapped to the side.

"Do not speak about Her Grace like that!" the voice hissed angrily. Suddenly, the voice was remorseful as it said, "I'm sorry, Master; I didn't mean to hit you so hard."

Link's head was still reeling from the blow, but he did manage to hear what the voice said.

"'Master'? You mean you were one of mine?" Link demanded, spitting a little blood from his mouth.

"I still am, Master. But I decided that it would be better for you if you weren't with that horrible Demon Lord Ghirahim. He would just slow you down, Master. You needed someone to match your impossible beauty, so I took it upon myself to remove you from his influence. I was afraid he would taint your power or your personality, Your Highness." the voice said.

"Tell me, are you my Demon Sword?" Link asked, fearing the answer. "Are you Michieal?"

"Yes I am, Master!" Michieal's tone was bright and cheerful because he was finally recognized.

"Then you simply must understand, Michieal, given your intelligent nature and wonderful ability to figure things out," Link began, trying to patronize the Demon Sword, "that I cannot stay here. You see, nothing would make me happier than to bring my father out of that wretched seal that Hylia created, and I cannot do that when I'm locked up in here."

"But Master, if I let you out, Ghirahim might get to you again. I don't want that to happen, so I think I'm going to keep you in here with me, where you'll be safe. Okay?"

"Michieal, I DEMAND that you let me OUT of these bonds, and OUT of this room THIS VERY INSTANT!" Link roared, losing his patience. He was tired and hungry and weak and he wanted OUT.

"But Master, I love you! I want you to stay here with me!" Michieal lamented.

Link's fangs elongated and his eyes flashed a dangerous red. "Let me make this perfectly clear to you, Demon Sword Michieal. I do not, nor will I ever, forgive you for this. Let alone love you. So you should give up, let me go, and beg me for forgiveness until the moment you breathe your last. Do. You. Understand?"

"I understand." Michieal's voice was completely dead. "I know that you have feelings for Ghirahim. I know that you…love him. I saw you two, while you were in the training room after you thought I'd left. I saw you scream out his name in sheer ecstasy. That's the kind of reaction I want you to have with me. I want you to sigh and scream MY name, not his. So I am going to keep you here until you turn seventeen, and then you are going to take me, and we are going to mate. And you are going to love me, whether you like it or not."

Link froze. No. No, no, no, no, no, no, no…NO! He was supposed to mate with Ghirahim! They were already betrothed! They were destined! He loved Ghirahim so much that he couldn't even stand to think about mating with another! The idea alone was sickening!

For the first time since he was captured, bound, and drained of demonic power, Link was truly terrified of his captor.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Klaus!" the Demon Servant called to the demon who stood outside the cell, relief evident in her voice.

"Sernae!" Klaus called back, kneeling beside Sernae as she scooted over to where he stood. He reached a hand through the bars, careful not to touch any of them, and laid it on Sernae's face. "I'm so glad you're alright."

Sernae smiled softly. "Thank you." She then looked back at Ghirahim. "Our Lord has been injured. I suggest we release him from his bonds somehow."

Klaus nodded. "I'll be right back. I brought the other servants and everyone else that was skulking around the palace." Klaus vanished and then reappeared a few minutes later, enough people to create an army trailing him.

After a little while, Ghirahim was standing again and rubbing his wrists from where he had been burned by the Light magic in the shackles. He rolled his neck and squared his shoulders. The Demon Lord spun to look at the servants and miscellaneous demons.

"Now," Ghirahim said, tugging his gloves farther up his arms and snapping his fingers to conjure a sword, "let us go rescue the Prince of Demons."

All the demons teleported away with the sound of diamonds shattering on the floor. A confused Sheikah walked in, holding his hands up in a defensive manner. Then his eyes narrowed when he took in the empty room.

He dashed off to go tell Her Grace.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Link didn't know how many days…or weeks…or months…that he had been locked up. He did know that he was tired, and hungry, and upset, and his demonic power was swirling up inside of him, waiting to spring forth.

His seventeenth birthday was coming soon. No matter how hard he tried to suppress the urge to embrace his heritage, it just kept trying to escape him.

Michieal knew that his coming of age was soon to arrive, as well. He'd been increasing the amount and strength of Light magic in Link's bonds, as well as adding more chains in more places. Link's wrists and arms were practically blackened with burns. He was barely strong enough to keep his head from lolling onto his chest.

It was obvious that Michieal wanted Link to be as out of it as he possibly could so that he wouldn't fight back during the mating.

But Link was definitely NOT going to place a mating mark on the little heathen, and there was nothing that Michieal could do to force him to! Link had complete control over his own mind. The only way Michieal would make him do anything was using the Chaos Frequency.

However, there was nothing Link could do if Michieal managed to create a demon child using some of Link's demonic energy.

Demon children weren't created during mating - they were created during the fusion of two different sources of demonic power. That was why two males mating with each other could actually work. It was because as long as a demon had power, they could have children, whether they were male or female.

And Link would have absolutely no way to stop himself from loving the child, and the submissive who gave him said child.

Needless to say, Link was a bit worried.

"Ghirahim…" Link whimpered weakly, the strength in his neck finally fading. His head fell forward onto his chest.

Somewhere outside, Link was sure, clouds started to cover up the moon.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Ghirahim was having trouble finding Link.

There was absolutely no question about it. With all the servants and other demons from the palace behind him, spouting ideas, he couldn't get a good fix on Link's location.

"Will you all just shut up?" Ghirahim shouted. The talking and murmuring ceased immediately. "Thank you."

Ghirahim's energy probed the air in all directions. He could feel all the demons behind him, he could feel the dark energy that the Palace gave off, he could feel a scorching, blinding power that obviously came from Hylia's temple…

There. Ghirahim's head snapped to the left. He could feel Link's soothing dark power. It brushed against his mind weakly and then left.

"That way." Ghirahim said, pointing in the direction he sensed the power in. "We must go that way."

"Yes sir!" the demons chorused, dashing off to the left.

After running for several minutes, Ghirahim and the servants came to huge double doors made of solid gold. Ghirahim's eyes narrowed. He could sense Link's energy, but just barely.

"Fire your most powerful spells at the door. It's brimming with Light magic. If the Demon King was here, we would have no trouble, but…" the words were left unspoken. Every servant knew what he was talking about, though.

'But the Demon King has been sealed for thousands of years…'

Ghirahim took a deep breath and held his hand up to point directly at the huge doors. "Charging!" Ghirahim shouted. "Ready? Aim! And…fire."

A volley of black and red energy shot at the glowing seals on the doors. They flashed for a moment, and then disappeared. The doors came crashing down, as well. Ghirahim gasped at what he saw.

Sitting on a gilded throne in the middle of the room was Hylia herself. She was smirking a devilish little smirk as Ghirahim came striding in from outside, a scowl set firmly upon his mouth.

Ghirahim noticed a flimsy wooden chair with a set of chains around it, practically singing with demonic power. Ghirahim took a deep breath in and realized that the energy belonged to Link. Ghirahim's upper lip curled in a snarl.

"Where's Link?" Ghirahim growled, tightening his grip on his conjured sword.

Hylia snickered. Her blue eyes glowed with malice. "Oh, you mean that little Demon Prince? I'm letting someone very valuable to me play with him a bit."

"You know the rules, Hylia!" Ghirahim shouted. "All traitors, yours or mine, belong to the demons! We take disloyalty very seriously! So hand him, and Link, over to me, and we shall be on our way."

"So that you can break my seal on the Demon King? I think not! The only way you could ever break the seal is if the Demon Prince kills me, and I'm definitely not going to let that happen! Forget about it!" Hylia laughed. Her high, tinkling crow hurt Ghirahim's ears.

Ghirahim moved himself in preparation to slash right through Hylia's stupid blonde hair, but three Sheikah were immediately surrounding him, hands out and glowing with energy. Ghirahim lowered his blade.

"All right. I won't make a move just yet." Ghirahim muttered. Then, a bit louder, "I need to ask you a question before you attempt to kill me. Oh, don't give me that look!" Hylia had made a face when he said 'kill,' "I know you'll take the opportunity that you have at the moment! But that's beside the point! I came here because I sensed Link's power! But he's obviously not here at the moment, is he? So how do you fix that?"

Hylia contemplated answering for a moment. "I have special chains around the boy at the moment. They drain his demonic energy and send it back here to link with these chains. That's why you sensed Link's power. Unfortunately, the spell hasn't been working properly and most of the energy has been lost during the transition. So the spell's only operating at half strength."

"My Lord." One of the demons whispered hastily, "I know this spell! I've used it when interrogating some of the Sheikah warriors before! It can only operate over extremely short distances, or the energy gets sent back to the castor. If Link isn't somewhere in this building…" the demon trailed off.

"…the spell wouldn't be working." Ghirahim finished. He dared to let his eyes stray from the Sheikah that surrounded him and Hylia for a moment to look at the small army of demons that had followed him. "Find him. Now," all the demons disappeared.

"So you figured out my trick. I can't say I'm surprised, though. After all, the point of the spell was to keep you busy for a little while." Hylia explained.

"Why would you want to waste time? How would that help you gain something?" Ghirahim demanded. The Sheikah tensed at his loud tone, poising to strike.

"If you hadn't noticed, the energy being absorbed from Link in whatever room he's in - which is the dungeon room, by the way - has been increasing ever since you walked in the door. In fact, it's been increasing since he was first placed in his bonds. Michieal hasn't been increasing the amount of Light magic in his chains; Link's energy has simply been increasing. He's going to come of age soon. In about, oh, I should say fifteen minutes." Hylia said smugly.

"No." Ghirahim said in disbelief. "No, no, no!" White-hot rage blinded his eyes. "I won't let that whore Michieal take MY LINK'S virginity! I won't allow it!"

Hylia flinched back from Ghirahim's extremely upset tone. Apparently, submissives were very possessive of their dominants. But she was still confident in the Sheikah's ability to protect her from Ghirahim's wrath.

She was wrong.

Ghirahim's sword came up in a wide arc, slicing easily through the Sheikah warriors that surrounded him. He was met with almost no resistance; the warriors were not as fast as Ghirahim. His blade slashed through them like butter, only finding a small catch when the edge of the sword hit the Sheikah's spines.

The poor warriors barely had time to cry out before they were all dead on the floor, both halves bleeding profusely. Ghirahim flicked his blade and a few drops of blood splattered onto the floor.

Ghirahim barely spared Hylia a glance before he was running at his fastest speed to the dungeons.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Link was in agony. Everything was burning. His wrists, his neck, his ankles, his head…they all throbbed with heat. It even felt like his crotch was aflame. He was also unable to move because he was so weak.

His birthday was just a few minutes, maybe even seconds away. He was terrified. He would be in a mindless, lust-filled haze for hours, AND he would be unable to move.

"Well," Michieal murmured, moving to sit on Link's lap, "it appears that your seventeenth birthday is only a couple minutes away. We shall be mated, soon." He threaded his fingers through Link's golden locks and moved his head back until his neck was bared, and then ran his tongue up Link's jugular vein. Link shuddered.

"Get off me." Link rasped. "Please, just leave me alone."

"I'm sorry, I can't do that." Michieal whispered, taking Link's earlobe between his teeth. Link let out a pained whimper and tried his best to stop thinking about what was going to happen.

Michieal was startled when he suddenly found a sword stuck right through his stomach. He looked down at it in shock, and coughed up a little blood. He reached down to touch the blade, but it was yanked away from his grasp and back through the sinewy muscles next to his spine.

Michieal fell to the ground, successfully removing himself from Link's lap.

"I'm not sorry." Ghirahim muttered, staring down at the demon sword on the floor. "You most definitely deserved that." Ghirahim's sword flashed out of existence and he immediately went to work destroying the chains that bound his Link.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Link awoke to a light that was far too bright. He tried to reach up and touch his eyes, to rub them to make the pain go away, but his arms were too weak to do so. They were not, however, bound. He was lying on something soft and warm, and a pair of strong arms were wrapped around his shoulders.

"Ghira'? Link mumbled, struggling to control his mouth.

"Yes?" the quiet, musical voice answered.

"'ank you fer savin' me." Link breathed quietly.

Ghirahim chuckled. "No problem. I'd do it a million more times just to hold you in my arms again."

Link smiled. "Yer so nice…" Link yawned, and started smiling again. "Ghira'?"

"Yes, Love?"

"'m tired." Link muttered. "Imma go ta sleep, kay?"

"Of course, my Prince." Ghirahim pressed a soft kiss to Link's open lips and the younger man smiled before his breathing evened out and he fell into the abyss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you so much for reading! I'm glad you made it all the way down here without quitting or pressing the back button. *Bows* I hope you liked it. **

**~M.M.**


	8. The Demon Prince's Favorite Things

**A/N: Hello, again! Here is the eighth chapter of the Demon Lord and His Mate. I hope you're all enjoying it so far. I am :) But that's beside the point. I got many positive reviews! Thank you all so much for showing your support for my story! I'm glad you all like it so much. **

**There is a possibility of Ghirahim and Link mating in this chappie. Just a slim possibility. But because I write the author's note before I write the chapter, I often make false promises in the author's note and never get around to carrying them out in the chapter. So yea, there is the possibility of Ghirahim and Link mating in this chappie, but it's not a promise ;) **

**Thank you all for taking the time to read this author's note; you all are epicsauce :) ~M.M.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: The Demon Prince's Favorite Things<strong>

Link sighed. He was sitting comfortably on Ghirahim's lap, the taller man's arms wrapped firmly around his waist, tracing patterns on Link's stomach.

"Something bothering you, Love?" Ghirahim whispered into Link's pointed ear, his hot breath brushing against the sensitive skin.

"Not bothering, exactly, just…not allowing me to have peace." Link murmured back. He shifted himself so that he was straddling Ghirahim's lap, their chests pressed together.

"Isn't that the same thing?" Ghirahim mused. "If you don't tell me what's wrong, I can't fix it for you."

Link bit his lip and made a face. "I don't know…it's honestly kind of embarrassing…"

The Demon Lord smirked. "Well, now you have to tell me what it is. For it to embarrass you, Mr. High-And-Mighty-Demon-Prince, it must be something really incredible."

"Well…" Link shifted uncomfortably. "It's just that…you know…I'm of age now, and…and the mating ceremony is supposed to be tonight…and I'veneverdonethisbeforeandI'mworriedthatyouwon'tbesatisfited." Link finished in a rush.

Ghirahim's expression softened. One corner of his mouth quirked up in a smile. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Link's. The two of them fit together perfectly, like pieces of a puzzle.

A tingling warmth spread throughout Link's body. He sighed happily and wrapped his bandage-covered arms around Ghirahim's shoulders. This was most definitely his favorite thing; Ghirahim's lips, soft as petals, moving in sync with Link's own. The Demon Lord's tongue, slick and wet, gently stroking the walls of Link's mouth.

Or maybe Link's favorite thing was pulling Ghirahim down from his intimidating height and kissing him so hard their teeth clashed, ruthlessly devouring his lover's mouth until he was gasping for breath and his pale complexion was flushed a delicate pink.

Ghirahim gently disengaged himself from his horny lover and pulled him up.

"I don't know about you," Ghirahim said, grinning, "but I think that we should ask the servants to prepare the ritual room NOW."

"I wholeheartedly agree." Link replied, while trying to look as regal as he could with a noticeable bulge in the front of his pants and his lips puffy and red from kissing. He snapped his fingers and a servant appeared.

"Yes, Your Highness?" The servant questioned, kneeling and crossing his right arm over his chest.

"Have the ritual room prepared by the time Lord Ghirahim and I arrive, alright? And I want there to be a bed and bathtub in there as well. Go now!" Link commanded, and the servant nodded before disappearing.

Ghirahim scooped Link up in his arms and started walking off in the direction of the ritual room in the center of the castle. "So do you think we should just run as fast as we can? Or do you want to give the servant a fighting chance to get it all ready before we get there so as to not incur your wrath?"

"Not that I don't want to ravish you right this instant - which I do, by the way - but I don't particularly feel like killing any servants today." Link said in between the tiny kisses he placed on Ghirahim's bared neck, who shivered at each and every touch.

The two walked at a leisurely pace to the ritual room, where they saw an armed guard at the door. Link waved off the guard with one hand and Ghirahim pushed open the door. He grinned at the familiar scent of incense burning in seemingly random places in the room.

In the center of the room, there was an in-ground bathtub already lined with bubbles. Directly behind the bathtub was a huge, comfortable looking bed. Link spotted a silver bowl on the bedside table, and knew what it contained.

To mate with higher or lower level demons, a Demon Lord requires not only the essence of the other demon, but also the blood of the other demon, as well as some of the other demon's magic. Which meant that the bowl on the bedside table held a ceremonial knife.

But because this particular Demon Lord was not a dominant demon, Link had to be the one to draw out the essence, blood, and magic. Then the two would mate, and Link would deliver the mating mark, with the actual mating chemical instead of the sedative that he'd used during the last mating season.

The mating mark was the only surefire way to keep Ghirahim from feeling the horrible burning pain that he'd felt. And the mark had to be delivered every mating season, or the mating between the two demons would be considered invalid and any other demon would be able to attempt to mate with either of them.

"So," Ghirahim asked as Link pulled him towards the huge bathtub, "what's first again?"

"Bathing first." Link answered, taking his cloak from his shoulders and starting to strip out of his trousers. Those were the only two articles of clothing that he'd had on since the moment he'd woken up, besides the bandages that covered most of his arms from where the chains had burned him. "Then I draw out some of your blood, magic, and- ehem, essence," Link said with a saucy wink, "and then I can mark you."

"Then we had better do those two first things fast, right?" Ghirahim asked, vanishing his clothes with a snap and sinking into the warm water to start cleansing himself.

Link nodded and jumped in after him, shuddering as he touched the warm water. He picked up a bottle of shampoo and rubbed it through his water-soaked dark blonde hair. He then tipped his head backwards as far as his neck would allow to rinse out all the soap, revealing the slender and tanned neck that Ghirahim loved so much.

The Demon Prince all but jumped out of his skin when he felt two hands press against his cheeks and then slide down to his neck, rubbing and massaging the entire way. Those same hands found their way to Link's shoulders, chest, and hips.

And then, both Ghirahim and Link were clean and dressed in soft black bathrobes, and they were both walking calmly over to the bed. Ghirahim was practically vibrating in excitement when Link gestured for him to disrobe and lay on the bed. He did so as quickly as he could, trying to calm his rapidly beating heart.

"I'm sorry if this hurts a little bit," Link said, taking the ceremonial knife from the silver bowl and holding it above Ghirahim's right arm, "but it really can't be helped."

"No matter, Love. Pain is fine…as long as it's delivered by _you_," Ghirahim's voice sunk into a husky whisper that made Link shiver. The knife in the Prince's hand trembled slightly.

"Masochist." Link muttered, trying to contain himself.

Ghirahim grinned. "And don't you forget it."

Link brought the knife down in a swift motion and sliced a thin line down Ghirahim's arm. Small beads of blood bubbled up from the thin cut. Link swiped his finger through them, collecting them until they build up enough to form a drop on the tip of his finger. He stuck said finger in his mouth, flicking his tongue against the skin.

Ghirahim's blood was no different from anyone else's blood, Link supposed; it was a salty, almost metallic flavor, and seemed only slightly thicker than the consistency of water. But to Link, Ghirahim's blood was the sweetest thing that ever existed.

"Very sexy." Ghirahim said. His violet eyes glowed with lust.

The need that Ghirahim felt to finally be mounted by his destined only increased when Link disrobed and moved to straddle the still-lying Demon Lord and bend down so that their noses were nearly touching.

"Will you allow me," Link began in a tone that made blood rush to Ghirahim's lower regions, "a sample of your demonic energy?" The older demon nodded vigorously.

A small, swirling ball of purple, white, and red appeared in the air just above Link's hand, which he had stretched out in anticipation. Then the ball sank into Link's hand, and the room was filled with a deep red glow.

Link let out a breathless moan as Ghirahim's magic mingled with his own. He braced himself on Ghirahim's chest for a moment as the sensation rocked through him. He could feel the lust and need that Ghirahim felt through the energy transfer, and his penis became fully erect.

"Link?" Ghirahim asked, kissing every part of his lover's shoulder that he could reach.

"Yes, Ghirahim?" Link brushed his hand against the silver haired man's face.

"Take me." Ghirahim demanded.

"My pleasure."

And with that, it began.

The pair were suddenly tangled together, touching and kissing and savoring every available inch of skin.

"Please, Link!" Ghirahim exclaimed as the blonde touched his hardened cock. "P-please j-just hurry up! I-I can't take this m-much longer!"

Link smirked, smug that he could cause such a reaction in his partner. "All right, then. Turn over, put your hands on the mattress, and stick your ass in the air." Link demanded in a husky voice.

Ghirahim shuddered, but did what he was told with a heavy blush on his cheeks. He made quite the tempting image for Link, who stared at him hungrily. Link shook himself and tried to focus on the task at hand.

The Demon Prince stuck two of his fingers in his mouth and then brought one to Ghirahim's puckered entrance. When a long, slick finger slid inside him, it was all Ghirahim could do to not moan aloud. As it were, he had to clench his teeth together to keep himself from letting noise escape.

"You okay?" Link asked, noticing the tenseness in Ghirahim's shoulders.

"Nnnnnnnnnggggghhhhhhh…"

"I'll take that as a yes." Link muttered, adding a second finger and watching with a smile as Ghirahim writhed before him.

"Ah….AAAAHHHHH!" Ghirahim moaned as Link hit his prostate. "Nnngh….Link…my Prince….pl-please…take me now!"

"Tell me what you want." Link commanded.

"I….I want you…now…inside…please!" Ghirahim whined, shifting his hips as an invitation.

It was one that Link readily accepted. While pulling his digits out, he moved so that he was directly behind Ghirahim, and his erection was pressing against his lover's entrance.

"You ready?" Link whispered into Ghirahim's pointed ear. He licked the shell and Ghirahim shivered.

"Mmmmhhh….yes…NOW!" Ghirahim snarled.

He couldn't stop himself from screaming and moaning at the same time when the head of Link's thick cock started pressing in to him. His nails dug into the satin sheets and his back arched even further.

Once Link was fully seated inside, and trying his best not to fuck his lover into the mattress, he reached around Ghirahim's panting body and wrapped a hand around the Demon Lord's erection.

"You…you're so slick and warm and tight." Link breathed. He rubbed his thumb across the head of Ghirahim's penis, and was rewarded with the tightening of Ghirahim's muscles around him. His other hand ran down the length of his lover's back.

Link couldn't restrain himself. He started thrusting himself in and out of Ghirahim's tight hole, commending himself each time he struck the one spot inside of his lover that made his toes curl.

"Naaaaaaahhhhhh…M-Master…..please…h-harder….f-faster….please!" Ghirahim begged. "I-I…I'm s-so hot!"

"Of c-course." Link replied, pumping his hand faster and snapping his hips forward so hard it jarred his poor lover and the entire bed.

"Link…I'm…aaaahhhhh…..I'm g-going t-to…"

"Come for me." Link demanded. He gave one final, vicious thrust into Ghirahim and a last pump to Ghirahim's cock before digging his finger into the slit.

Ghirahim's inner muscles tightened and he screamed into the empty air, "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGG!" He then collapsed onto the bed just as Link climaxed inside of him.

Link held up his hand, dripping with the white liquid, and licked his fingers. His blue eyes turned red, his fangs elongated, and he leaned forward until his teeth were pressing against Ghirahim's neck gently.

Then, as if he were in a trance, Link swiped his tongue once against Ghirahim's jugular vein, and bit down as hard as he could. Ghirahim gasped, and slipped into a sleepy stupor.

There was no blood drawn from the mating bite; the chemicals coating Link's teeth made sure of that. Any wound that would've been there was instantly sealed. When Link finally retracted his fangs, the bite mark was no longer a bite mark; it was a tattoo in the shape of a snake.

Link licked the mark once and then pressed a kiss to it before wrapping his arms around Ghirahim's waist and rolling them both so that they were on their sides. Link fell asleep to the sound of his mate's breathing, and the fantastic realization that they finally belonged to each other.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello again! I hope you enjoyed the chapter :) I did manage to fit the mating in there. I'm hoping you guys were able to stand my horrible yaoi writing. I'm not very good at it; that's only the second scene that I've written that contained actual hardcore yaoi. **

**I'm guessing this is what being an author is like: staying up until all hours of the morning to finish a chapter so your fans won't come knocking on your door and pestering you with annoying emails to make you get it done faster. :) I wouldn't trade being an author on FanFiction for the world, though. **

**~M.M.**


	9. The Goddess's Fall

**A/N: Hello, my peoples! I hope you noticed that I changed the title of this story :) The other one just seemed too self-explanatory. So I changed it, and now it's Blinded by the Light. Hope you like the new title. **

**I'm sorry to say that this will probably be the last main chapter of this story; there may be an epilogue, and there may not. Sorry :( I'll miss writing for this pairing, but I really want to try a multi-chaptered Harry Potter fic…or maybe the sequel to By the Seventh Day….**

**I don't know what I'm going to do next, but I can assure you that it will be fantastic XD!**

**Now, on to the story!**

**~M.M.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: The Goddess's Fall<strong>

"So, are we prepared?" Link asked. Ghirahim nodded his silver head once and hoisted his conjured black sword onto his shoulder. "Good." Link turned to the army that waited behind them. "CHARGE!"

His battle cry was met with a volley of cheers, and the army of demons raced forward to attack the huge, glittering castle.

Link's lips curved downward into a grimace. All of the demons down there would probably die. At the hands of dogs, no less. But they would provide the distraction that Link needed to get to Hylia and remove her head from her shoulders.

The Demon Prince stared down at the battlefield, at the soldiers from both sides being brutally slaughtered. The ground was quickly stained red with blood. Small flashes of Light or Demonic magic from any given pair of combatants lit up the air.

Link was rather proud of his soldiers; they were able to hold their own in a fight. It was rather depressing that Link's army had more soldiers than Hylia's, and they were still evenly matched, but Link decided that it was not the time to be thinking of such things.

He turned to Ghirahim, "Let's go. I want Hylia gone before any of her dogs can step in to stop us."

His mate nodded, and then they were off.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Things were no better inside the castle. There were small brawls going on everywhere; there was barely any safe place to stand without being in danger of having a javelin or spear or sword run you through.

Link frowned. "Let's move a bit faster." Link was getting worried; his soldiers were being cut down or captured at a more alarming rate than Link had expected at first. If he didn't get this done now, he wouldn't be able to ever again. After this battle - if Link didn't manage to revive his father - none of the other demons would assist him, for they would see how their numbers had been slashed during the battle.

But if Link was successful, the other demons would just be glad that the Demon King had been released from his seal, and they would all rejoice. All the warriors lost in the battle would be heralded as war heroes, if that was any consolation for their families and mates who had to live without them forever…

Link shook himself. That wasn't the right frame of mind for him to be in. He was supposed to be completely focused on ripping Hylia's pompous, hubris-filled head from her neck. His blue eyes bled to a dangerous red.

The disgustingly golden hallways zipped past as Link and Ghirahim ran through them, searching for the strongest source of Light magic in the castle. The Demon Prince didn't mind a small bit of gold once in a while, but to have it be the theme of an entire castle was just…obnoxious.

_Even when ignoring the horrible décor_, Link thought to himself, _there's still that stench of Light magic in the air. _That foul odor was getting steadily stronger as Link and Ghirahim ran.

"Halt! In the name of Her Grace, I demand you halt!"

Link's sword cut through the annoying Sheikah warrior like a knife through butter. The body fell as the duo ran past, the head rolling away from the rest of the corpse. Link mentally patted himself on the back; the warrior had barely had any time to be surprised. His death had been quick.

"Just down this next corridor, I think." Ghirahim murmured quietly, so as to not attract more attention. But Link heard him anyway.

_Just down this next corridor_. In Link's mind, that translated to 'just a little bit longer.' Just a little bit longer until the bane of his existence was gone. Just a little bit longer until his father was out of his prison. Just a little bit longer until Link could be happy again.

Ghirahim and Link rounded the corner and came upon a huge set of silver doors. Link wasted no time in raising a hand and blasting both or the doors off their hinges. He stepped through the ensuing dust and smoke and melted metal and into the center of the room, where awaited the goddess, Hylia.

"Well, I see you've arrived right on time." Hylia smirked. That smirk faded when Link turned to his mate and whispered something.

Unbeknownst to Hylia, Link had said 'Do it.'

The goddess suddenly felt restricted, as if there was some unknown weight on her shoulders, dragging them down to the ground. She fell backwards, despite her unwillingness to. Her blonde head cracked hard on the ground.

"What-" Hylia broke off, coughing. There was a heaviness on her chest now, too. "What have you done to me?" She could hardly breathe.

"Well, you see, _Your Grace_," Link sneered, "I knew that you would fight to the very end, and that you would expect us to team up on you. However, you didn't expect that we'd play dirty. Ghirahim just used some of his demonic energy on your soul. Currently, it's condensing into a small golden tablet inside you. When this happens, it will travel straight into your heart, and you will cease to be aware of anything. Once your soul is in your heart, I can rip it out, killing you and freeing my father from your seal. Then I can feed him your heart, and he will be returned to his normal state."

Hylia tried to get air, but found that her chest was too tight. Link's words finally sank in. She was going to die. "P-please…h-have mercy!"

Link smirked down at her, his red eyes full of malice. "Foolish little girl." His voice took on an echo-y quality. "Do you honestly expect mercy from the Prince of the Demons?" Link brought his foot down on Hylia's chest, grinding his heel down onto her sternum. She winced in pain.

"I'll do anything!" Hylia gasped out. "Please, j-just m-make this s-stop!"

"Anything?" Link asked innocently, bending down to look Hylia in the eye. "Anything at all?"

"Anything!" Hylia cried. "I-I don't want t-to die!"

Link removed his foot from Hylia's chest and crouched down beside her head. He shifted closer to whisper in her ear.

"I want you to feel the anguish that I felt, seeing my mother lying dead on the floor. I want you to be as sad as I was when I remembered that my father was imprisoned. I want you to feel the betrayal that I felt when my own demon sword captured me and tortured me. I want you to feel the fear that I did when I thought I would never see my mate again. I want you to be that afraid, Hylia." Link took out his sword and held it above Hylia's left eye. "Tell me, Miss All-Powerful Goddess, are you afraid?"

"Yes," Hylia whimpered, "now please, make this stop!"

"You insolent little whelp. As if your emotions could influence me." Link spat, bringing his blade down so that the tip of it pierced Hylia's eye. The goddess screamed and writhed, but was unable to move because of the energy. "You should be _naturally _afraid of me! I am death to someone like you! I am the thing that your nightmares have nightmares about!" Link hissed, tossing his sword aside and reaching down. He plucked Hylia's bloodied eyeball out, ripping the optic nerve and both central retinal. "Your imprisoning my father was simply luck! That he would be weak enough to fall to a brat like you is ridiculous! You'd never have taken him down if it weren't for my capture or my mother's slaughter." Link crushed the eyeball in his grip and let it fall back down into the now empty socket.

Link raised his hand again, brought his fingers together to form a point, and then plunged it into Hylia's chest, just above her heart. Her ribs shattered under the force of his arm. He gripped her heart, marveling at the unsteady pulsing, and tore it out.

Then, with an expression of terror on her face, one eye socket bloody and empty, and a huge hole in her chest where her heart was missing, the Goddess Hylia died.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Ghirahim," Link began as the two sped away from Hylia's castle, "will you take me to the prison of my father? I wish for him to be restored to his former glory. He will only become the mighty Demon King again if he consumes the soul of the goddess Hylia, which I currently hold in my hand."

Ghirahim smiled a beautiful, carefree smile. He'd stood back and watched as Link murdered the goddess, and couldn't be happier that she was finally gone. "Of course, Love. We will be there momentarily. If you would hold onto my arm?"

Link's not-occupied hand grasped Ghirahim's bicep, and the two vanished into thin air.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The pair reappeared on the Not-So-Sealed Grounds, and Link steeled himself to see his father again. The huge black thing was free again, and extremely angry.

_At least it has wings, arms, and a tail_, Link thought. It was stronger than the last time Link had fought it, when he was brainwashed. He gripped the red mass that had once been Hylia's heart and took a deep breath.

Link carefully timed his throw. He waited until the huge black thing's mouth was just opening, and then launched the heart as hard as he could. It fell into the mouth of the beast and then the area filled with a delightful black glow.

Link had to contain a hysterical laugh when he saw the familiar color-changing hair that adorned his father's head.

The Demon King was finally back, and his son couldn't be more overjoyed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, that's the end of it! There might be an epilogue in the near and distant future, but this is where I'm going to leave off the main story. **

**So I hope you enjoyed the story, and I hope I didn't bore you too much or make you want to vomit on account of my terrible writing. **

**Thank you so much for reading! ~M.M.**


End file.
